


Of All the Gin Joints

by SmallSelfCritiques



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallSelfCritiques/pseuds/SmallSelfCritiques
Summary: Bars have always been seedy to Claire.
Relationships: John Bender & Claire Standish, John Bender/Claire Standish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Seedy

Bars have always been seedy to Claire. Alcohol had always been a bitter past time, perhaps stopping here, somewhere named "Bet's Bar," was a mistake. This wasn't the type of place she'd let people find her in, far from the dinners at restaurants with fifty dollar drinks of champagne.

The lights were much too muddy with contrast for her liking, a harsh clash of yellow, green, and blue from the various neon signs and ceiling lights. Claire decided the visuals weren't as bad as the stench within the compacted space, something of a mix of spilled beer and sweat. Bars have always been seedy.

Claire, however, wouldn't describe the people here as such, a potpourri of archetypes that she'd seen before but with a singular touch to distinct each patron. Most were preoccupied with their assortment of drinks, vodka, amaretto, and whiskey among the simple choice of beer. There wasn't much company to have in this little place and she'd picked a corner in order to avoid those on the hunt for a conversation.

It must have been nearly 2 a.m., a time when Claire would have already slipped into an attempt to sleep for college classes but it was March and spring break left her awake. She was lucky that Chicago was the town to be in within her home state and that she didn't need to go far to find somewhere to go outside of her campus. It was preferable to Shermer, a place she'd rather watch burn than return to.

Of course her parents asked her to visit multiple times, her father specifically, really just to outdo her mother in desperate attempts to gain favoritism. The next time they called her, Claire wouldn't admit to avoiding an appearance, she'd lie like a million times before and inform that she'd try amongst other ventures. She just wanted to go incognito for an occasion she could enjoy.

This wasn't her original idea, she could have gone to somewhere that wore elegant music on its air rather than a damned bar that looked like it was on the verge of closure. Claire tried to tell herself she only conceived the scheme because she woke up after four p.m., throwing her entire schedule for a loop. She ought to get medicated for her insomnia, a problem she still condemned to solitude. 

A song changed on the jukebox as Claire looked down at her glass, who else but her would drink water at a bar around two in the morning as Billy Idol screamed of sexual rebellion? Coming to this bar wasn't about drinking, it was about escaping. She disagreed with a popular theme song, she didn't want to go where everybody knew her name.

So far, that had worked, only one drunk man bothered to pass a catcall, she ignored it as usual. It was a good thing she showed up past 1 a.m., a time where there was a prudent amount of people but the place wasn't close to closing just yet. There was at least an hour and forty minutes she could spare before she'd have to find another hiding spot.

The doors to the bar opened, a few men walking with bouts of laughter too strong for the time of night. Claire didn't even take notice at first because she was having a staring contest with the clear liquid in her glass, letting her right hand freeze against the condensation. When she did take notice of the three new patrons, one one of them was visible, taking a seat at a table not too far away, giving her a side profile view of a blonde with arms nearly too scrawny to be healthy. The other two were talking to the bald and giant man of a bartender, their backs facing her.

They didn't interest her much, not that anything seemed to at this time in her life. Things had been mundane despite the college parties she overheard about but never went to or the ability to practically buy excitement. If the men Claire saw around campus didn't raise any interest in her, she doubted these ones would. 

Claire took a few sips of water, to which she added artificial sweeteners to, and then threw some glances at the television hazardously placed on a shelf behind the bartender. A sports channel was on and her eyes rolled on their own accord, that's all they ever played in these types of places. Bars have always been seedy to Claire.

As she lifted her glass to her pink glossed lips, Claire heard something light land on the wooden table. Her brown eyes traveled up slightly after opening with confusion, seeing crumpled up paper, the kind often used to wrap burgers from the fast food restaurants she avoided. It was checkered white and red, ketchup dotted across it. Clearly, it was purposefully thrown her way.

When she lifted her chin to find the culprit, Claire had to do a double take or rather a triple take. She recognized him, almost too much because her heart jolted in beating excitement at the sight of him. John Bender, sitting at a table in a bar and staring her down like on that Saturday two years ago. Of course she'd find him here, of all the gin joints. Bars have always been seedy.

He hadn't changed much, hair still long by a few inches more than when she was seventeen and him eighteen. Still wearing layers, including a flannel, this time green, he remained handsome. Claire had no idea what to say, if she should even open her mouth at that.

The paper was now in her right hand as she studied him and his laughing friends. Claire wonders what John told them, they must have known at least a little bit judging by the way they nudged him as he continued to glare. She just looked right back, noticing that there was something more than the contempt he threw at her with his eyes back in '84.

John wouldn't stop either, even when the men to his right started to jeer at him. She could overhear words like "lover boy" and "pussy whipped," as they laughed, drinking from their pints still foaming with a healthy amount of beer. Claire assumed that her college acquaintances would have done something similar if they were with her.

A swallow traveled down her throat as he licked his lips. Just sharing a staring contest with John Bender was hotter than anything she'd ever experienced or any sex scene from the movies. Erotica novels ought to take a note simply from John's eyeing technique.

"Order her a drink," one of his friends called to him from over the table, loud enough that she could clearly hear it, she imagined that was the point. The man was a little older than John or the blonde guy, his hair greying much too early it seemed.

John gave him a look, his attention only shifting from her for a moment. His nose flared a little, Claire wondered if he was genuinely angry for a reason or just covering something up like in highschool, it was likely both. The blonde guy beside him called over a waiter who looked a little too tired to be properly working.

Automatically, her legs shifted, crossing as she felt a tingle between her thighs. John looked up at the waiter, taking money out of his wallet after requesting something that she couldn't hear. Claire couldn't read lips either so she just watched as he handed the tired italian looking waiter a few dollars.

Their eyes made contact once more but not for two long because she looked down, back at the piece of garbage still in her hand. Claire bit her lip, what was she supposed to do with this now, throw it back to him? Throw it away? She couldn't ignore it like in detention, of course she couldn't ignore him if she tried.

The decision she made was a stalemate, resting it on the table, watching it expand slightly after being squeezed in her palm for the eternity John and her shared across the tables. Her purple nails gently tapped the table as her hand went back to her glass of water. Claire only hoped he caught the way she licked the glass briefly before she took a sip. Bars were making her seedy.


	2. Intimidating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nervous, Sweets?"

Sex has always been intimating to Claire. To expose her unremarkable body was not a past time she felt she needed. It wasn't something she even thought over much, until John looked at her. Now she felt every atom in her body begging for the touch of just him. Just John Bender.

The bar emptied out further by the time another glass was placed at her table by that tired waiter, just a few minutes after John's order. Claire eyed the drink, pulling it across the table, water sliding over the light wood as she was informed the guy with the long hair paid for it. It was pink with ice and she noticed something that was floating at the top gently.

"It's a Cherry Lemonade cocktail!" That same older man yelled to her, "He picked it out just for you."

When the man pointed at John he slapped his hand away, his attention aiming back her way. The rugged boy who once threw disdain her way had ordered her an expensive drink with a cherry on top. The cold liquid being a shade of pink close to the shirt she wore that very Saturday.

Claire couldn't help but smile with pursed lips in a gentle manner. When her eyes caught John's once more he was smirking in the same way he did in the storage closet, ignoring the men practically saying goodbye in the most obvious way. He was focused only on her and the drink.

Slowly she dipped her finger in the freezing drink, ignoring the ice that stung her, watching as John's tongue licked the corner of his lips. Claire then brought the taste of lemonade to her lips, sucking on her pointer finger while doing so. She watched with near obsession as he shifted, almost leaning further to get just an inch closer. Her thighs tightened underneath the table as she thought about him, trying to subdue her desires. Sex has always been intimating.

There were only about six people in the bar when she licked the rim of the glass, gently taking the cherry in her fingers and playing with it, her tongue and teeth flashing around the fruit in front of John from a good ten feet away or more. Luckily no one was watching their non-verbal exchange. Claire might have still been a tease, which was only due to her still being a virgin, but she hoped that what she was doing was getting him hot. Judging by the way he watched, it seemed evident that was so.

The cherry was sweeter than necessary but she focused on it until she bit and swallowed hole, letting the stem hang from her lips. Claire wasn't planning on drinking but she took a few sips so John didn't completely waste his money, though she doubted he was getting the bang for his buck. When she put the stem on the folded napkin to her right, John was sliding out of his chair.

Claire knew that there was no privacy here to be had, unless she escaped to the restroom which was not going to be something she'd settle for. Yet she felt like John could lift her on the table and take her and she wouldn't protest, her entire body shifted as it crossed her mind. Sex has always been intimating to Claire.

John took the chair across from her and she could feel his boot press up against her right purple heel. Claire involuntarily brushed her leg up his, remembering all the films she'd seen where footsy was played. She immediately thanked God that she wore a loose skirt today and one of her best underwear in case he was going to take her into an alleyway and against a brick wall, maybe the lord really did have plans for her.

He jerked forward then and finally opened his mouth.

"Cherry."

"John."

"Of all the gin joints," he smirked.

"I already thought that."

"Of course. You like being at bars around 3 a.m. Princess?"

Claire looked at her nails, "No but I chose this place so I wouldn't be found or bothered. Seems that failed."

"Are you being bothered by me?" John took the cherry stem and slid it into his mouth.

"A little bit but it's not too bad. Thanks for the drink."

John smirked, "No problem, seeing you with plain water just saddened me."

"It could have been vodka."

"I know it's not, Sweets. You're a good girl."

"A little bit."

"Unless college has loosened you."

"Not yet," she said, feeling his jeans against her leg, lightly pulling on her sheer tights.

"That's good, you need someone who knows how to show you a good time."

Before she could respond the bartender announced that they were closing shop soon which Claire was very thankful for. It was finally a way to get them alone. John just needed to take what she was willing to give.

"I suppose we should find somewhere else to have a good time?" Her voice was innocent, more than she wanted it to be. He didn't know she was still a virgin but she wasn't going to tell him here.

"Yeah, we should. You drive here?"

"Yes, you?" Claire sat up from her chair and he did the same.

John shook his head, "No, took a taxi with my co-workers."

"So those were your friends you came in with, then?"

"Wouldn't call Pete or Stan friends."

"Hm," Claire opened the bar door, feeling the cold wind hit her face. Even in the spring it was freezing. "Why'd you come here with them then."

John trailed behind her, "They wanted to grab some beers after our night shift was up."

"Where do you work?" Claire was genuinely curious.

"Car shop a little ways away. I'm guessing you're not working." John said a statement rather than a question.

Claire shook her head, "Not while I'm in school. I'll be looking for one soon though."

They started walking towards her car, "And in what field does the Princess want to work?"

"I want to be a journalist."

That apparently surprised him, as he just responded with a simple, "Ah."

"I hope your place isn't far? My college dorm isn't exactly a suite." Claire leaned against her silver Jag, a car she probably should have brought to this side of town.

"No, but my car is back at my work. It's gonna be difficult for me to clock in tomorrow without my car."

"I'll drive you back tomorrow if that means we won't have to make a stop." Claire just wanted him alone.

"That works, I don't clock in until late so you'd be spending a lot of time with me, Cherry."

John leaned against her, his hand pressed against the passenger's window. Claire's breath was sharp and she leaned back, feeling her entire being tremble slightly. She'd have so much time to do everything she'd fantasized about doing, just to him and only ever him.

"That's fine, spring break isn't over yet."

The radio wasn't on when the car started but John reached over, turning the dial until he heard Metallica on a rock station. Claire put the car in reverse and again being thankful she didn't take more than four sips of alcohol, gripping the steering wheel as John's hand was on her knee. She told herself to concentrate, a crash was the last thing they needed. He gave her directions and they were off.

"Nervous, Sweets?" The question sounded more concerned than he probably wanted.

"You want the truth?" She playfully repeated to him his own words from two years ago.

John laughed slightly, "Truth."

"God, yes."

"You don't need to be," the texture of his thumb was rough against her thigh but his movements were tender.

"I have rational reasons."

"Being?"

They were at a red light, the blaring color almost warning her to stop. Either to tell him this was a bad idea or to just leave out the important info in general. Claire was a terrible liar though and she wasn't going to fall flat on her own failed deception.

"I haven't-" Claire hated herself for her pause and she tried to find words.

"No? You never did it?" John referenced that Saturday when she frustratingly told the group of her sexual status. However, John seemed a little shocked, gentle even.

"Yes, I never did it. I don't usually go from a bar to an apartment with somebody regardless."

John's hand moved in an almost reassuring motion, "Not a college party girl then?"

"No, I haven't been interested in many people."

"Me neither." John moved his hand, much to both her disappointment and relief. He then opened a slightly crushed cigarette carton.

"How long has it been for you?"

"A few months, work has been stopping me from getting out but I don't care much," There might have been some truth to that but Claire saw through it as he lit his cigarette and rolled his window down. She knew he was against dating but she sensed loneliness there, something much too familiar to her.

"Yeah, I've just kind of been thinking about you too much." Claire told herself to stop being a tease but it was the truth.

John moved his hand back to her skin and squeezed her thigh, "Fuck, I've been thinking about you too."

As she took a left turn her legs opened slightly and John's fingers pressed on the inside of her thigh. John was so close to touching her where no one else had besides herself. Claire reminded herself once more to focus on the road, trying to let the sound of the wind distract her from the fact she was about to lose her virginity to a guy she's only kissed twice. Sex certainly sounded intimidating now more than ever.

"Still have the earring?" Claire asked, nervous to hear the answer.

"Yes, don't wear it to work much but I have it, you?" He flicked his cigarette out of the window.

"Of course, don't wear it much but on occasion I will."

"Good, you look hot in diamonds. Actually, you probably look hot in everything." The wind was gone now that the window was rolled back up.

Claire bit her lip and she drove into an unremarkable neighborhood, "Not really."

"Well, I'm sure you look the best in nothing."

Claire could have called him a pig but she was turned on by the way he wanted her. John was looking at her like he couldn't believe reality and she felt the same as she stopped at a sign. The fact they met by random chance after two years was coincidence enough but the fact she was completely willing to let him do what she's never done before, that was even more surprising. Maybe it was fate or something like that.

"I'm not sure, I'm pretty plain."

"To me you aren't." John pulled his hand away and she nearly swerved the car at the disappointment.

He pulled a packet of gum out of his pocket, spearmint flavored she noticed by the green packaging. John popped a piece in his mouth and Claire immediately thought about how her own breath might not be the best after the coffee she had around 8 p.m. Her mother would have scolded her for drinking caffeine after 5 but she was in such dire need of some that she disregarded what she was taught.

"Can I have a piece?" Claire asked as she pulled into a driveway of what looked to be a red bricked four story apartment building, finding a parking lot behind it and picking a spot.

John pulled the silver wrapped gum out, "Sure."

"Thanks," she gently laid it on her tongue after putting the car in park.

"No problem, I'm just a naturally generous person."

Claire laughed as she glanced at the rearview mirror when the lights came on as John opened his door. Her pink lipgloss looked okay since she fixed it at a red light earlier. As she locked the car John blew a bubble and her attention went back to his lips once more.

"I hope nothing happens to this nice car, Princess." John said as she walked to him, her heels clicking over the broken concrete.

"Me too but I'm not concerned with that right now."

Claire wondered why they still haven't kissed despite seeming to agree that they were going to hook up. Part of it she knew was her own inexperience and trying to avoid a clumsy mess of her own lips. But she wondered why John hadn't made a move himself. Sex has always been intimating.

She followed John, through a red door then up two sets of stairs, leading them to an unpolished and smudged appearing gold number 5. As John unlocked the entrance Claire started to shake out of her light black shoulder padded jacket, often wearing it for nights the wind wanted to act up more than usual in Chicago. Once the path into his apartment was open, she stepped inside and took her heels off, being reminded of her lack of height in comparison to him.

"Welcome to my humble abode." John bowed before closing the door and she laughed looking around.

"I like it, more space than my college dorm room at least."

The place was small but somehow Claire felt more welcomed here than her own house which her parents were more concerned with making it look immaculate than actually lived in. There was character to the blue-grey walls and the brown couch facing a simple television. It wasn't bad by any standards, even her's.

"I know it's not as great as your parent's." John locked the door.

"Maybe not." Claire just shrugged.

John took off his denim jacket, a bit longer and darker than the one he had in highschool. He hung it up on a standing coat rack that must have been ten years old at the least, perhaps it came with the apartment. Claire was about to hang her own coat up when John courteously did it for her.

"Thank you."

"Again, I'm just so generous." John then stretched and Claire watched as his green flannel and undershirt lifted up to show his stomach slightly.

"You sure are," Claire pushed a strand of her red hair behind her ear, it was shorter than it was in highschool, she hated how it looked when it was long.

John got closer to her than before tonight, "I'm going to be even more tonight."

"Sounds good," Claire ran her fingers along his neck.

"I like the skirt, Princess," John took the fabric in his fingers, pinching the black cotton that might have been a little too tight around her thighs. He seemed to like that though, the way it hugged her figure.

"I like the flannel." Claire responded, dragging her finger down the line of black buttons.

"Glad I showered and changed then before I went to the bar."

"You have a shower at work?" 

"Yeah, we have lockers too. Working with cars can be dirty."

"I'd imagine."

Now that Claire thought about it, John did smell nice and was quite clean for his occupation. Secretly she was glad he had too, again wondering if this was always meant to happen. While she would have still thrown herself into his greasy arms it was preferable he was washed. 

John then leaned in and Claire froze. It had been so long since she'd kissed anyone and she wasn't experienced in making out. She wanted him to kiss her so bad but she also didn't want to turn him off by being clumsy. He sensed that, evidently and simply kissed her neck. Sex had always been intimating to Claire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I'm not sure how I feel about this story but I'll probably post the last chapter once it's done despite my disappointment.
> 
> \- I do like this chapter just a little better than the last, so that's good.
> 
> \- I've been writing way too much fanfiction, I already have other stories I'm working on now that I've posted what I wrote while waiting for an invitation.


	3. Sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "With those lips you're bound to be..."

Sensation has always been desired by Claire. An orgasm was never something she'd felt before and she hasn't had many men then her on. John did though, his state alone made her quiver with something beyond barrable desire.

"You want to know a secret?" John whispered in her ear after he'd found a sweet spot behind her lobe.

"Yeah." She all but gasped.

"I've never fucked a virgin before." His tongue licked her golden flower earring.

Claire almost called him a pig but she only made another desperate sound as his teeth grazed her skin. "I'm your first cherry then?"

John moaned to her as Claire pulled on his hair, "You sure are, the only cherry I've ever wanted."

"You're the only man I've ever wanted." Claire admitted, to her own surprise and embarrassment. 

She shouldn't have said that, it'd only serve to make his ego bigger. John already had some sense of cockiness, despite all of his insecurities. It was clear to Claire that her statement didn't just make his ego bigger, it made him harder too as he pulled her flush against him.

"I haven't wanted anyone more than you. Never." John revealed yet another confession. Claire was just happy they were on the same or at least similar terms.

"Bedroom, John. Please." Her desperation would have been embarrassing if she was still in her own mind.

John chuckled as he pulled away from kissing under her chin. He pulled her to the right, leading past a small kitchen and bathroom to that bedroom she'd begged for. Claire was pulled back into John's arms once he'd pushed the white door back, not closing it entirely. 

Once more, his lips were on her neck, then on her cheek and exploring the curves of face. John leaned his forehead against hers, "I'm going to kiss you now. Like when we were younger… if that's okay with you?"

"Yes, I'm always okay with that," Claire then looked down, "I just don't know if I'm any good at it."

"Claire," he finally said her real name, "With those lips, you're bound to be."

John's fingers then caressed her jawline on each side as he tilted Claire's chin up. She shivered at the feeling of his bare hands, the callouses and scarring from abuse and work bumping across. She wanted to feel more of him. Lips included. Sensation has always been desired by Claire.

Just like when Claire touched herself to the memory of John, her toes curled, simply at the thrill of his lips brushing over hers. It really was like that day in detention but so much better. The craving within her had done nothing but expanded since they last parted, she was overflown, buzzing with pouring excitement much like the glasses with fizzling beer spilling onto the table. Claire wanted John to drink her, lick her lips like the foam from the pints of alcohol.

"John," Claire whimpered with enthusiastic desperation as he laid her on the bed, pressing into her as her legs wrapped around his waist. Although they still had a few layers on, just the idea of John being this close to her in that way made her tingle in just the right spot. Especially when he thrusted his hips so she could feel him hard, hands under cashmere and trailing up to her red bra.

"Cherry, shirt off," John growled and that wildness served to make her more needy.

Her arms went up without so much of even one thought, her soft blue sweater softly sliding over her chest and head until finding itself on the wooden floor. John groaned against her neck as he reached for a breast, squeezing a bit tougher than she expected. She cried out.

"Shit, sorry." John nudged her collarbone with his nose, pausing his process of a hickey to apologize.

"No," Claire held that hand to her breast, "I like it, don't stop."

"Okay but my two shirts need to go as well."

Claire watched as he pulled off his flannel, a dusty green and navy pattern of plaid being thrown behind him. She helped John get out of his black tank top, watching the way his muscles tensed. He remained thin but he was a bit more toned due to his handy work, not that she'd seen him naked to know the difference.

John's lips had returned to her's, his hands tugging at the clasps of Claire's bra as she was still sitting up from helping him undress. He didn't look immediately and she was beyond thankful, she didn't hate her body but she was always disappointed at her physic. Rough fingers were the first to gaze upon her breasts, then John's deep brown eyes followed. Sensation was more than desired for Claire.

"You're so beautiful," John whispered against her lips.

"Not really."

"You really are, Claire. So fucking beautiful."

Thumbs were working her up as John palmed her, kissing her neck and laying her upper half back down on the bed. Claire ran her fingers over his chest and arms, letting loose a sigh against John's own moan. Every cell in her body was burning with absolute adoration for this moment.

The black skirt that had once been clinging to her was now forsaken to the floor like many other layers. John had already unzipped his jeans by the time he pulled on Claire's sheer tights. He was much more gentle than she expected, slowly peeling the fabric from her legs, caressing and kissing her knees and thighs as he made his way towards her lips for yet another time. 

Claire slipped her violet nails under the elastic of his red boxers, gripping him and pushing John against her more. Their hips were moving in a slow pace, an almost agonizing speed but she liked it, enjoyed being teased by her own impatience. It was everything pleasurable she never expected John to do.

"John," Claire's legs opened without hesitation as his fingers slid into her panties, beneath themm hot pink silk nearly sticking to her wet heat.

"I've wanted you for so long." John's words were just as good as the movements of his fingers.

"You've already got me in bed, you don't need to give me sugary lines." Claire said as her right hand gripped his hair.

John pulled away just so slightly, stopping the movements of his fingers and Claire almost regretting responding. "I'm not saying that for no reason. Do I look like the kind of guy to say that shit?"

"No, you don't. But guys will do anything to sleep with a virgin."

"Not me," John kissed her neck, "I don't usually fuck the inexperienced as you can tell and as I mentioned earlier. I wasn't planning on bringing any women home tonight, let alone a virgin."

"I just want to mean something to you."

John buried his face in her neck then, returning to softly rubbing her where she was most sensitive, "You've meant everything to me since that Saturday. I don't know what to say or do that's right or appropriate but nobody else has made such an impression on me."

Claire was used to men trying to use words with romantic and desperate connotations just to get a little bit of her. It has never worked and she never wanted it to but now John was here, saying the least that most men do and it was burning her heart. She knew he wasn't lying somehow, he really wasn't the kind of man to use those kinds of words to anyone, let alone those he didn't care for.

"When did you know? When did you start to want me?" Claire asked once he raised his face to look at her lips as she ran her thumb over a small scar just above his eyebrow.

"It was when you said that French guy's name right." John looked her in the eyes, watching as Claire gasped.

"Molière?"

"God," John laughed, "Yeah, the way you bit your lips then, really did me over."

Claire jerked her hips against John's arm as he continued to stroke her, biting her lips for him as his thumb moved in circles. Her nails traced over his ear, feeling the hole where he admitted to still wearing the earring on occasion. She reached up to kiss him there.

"You want me to tell you when I started to want you?" Claire asked into his ear.

"Yeah," John pressed into her, his hardness even more evident than before.

Claire ran her right hand down from tucking his brown hair behind his ear all the way back down to his boxers, "When you asked Sporto if he got along with his parents."

"That's when?" John seemed genuinely surprised despite groaning against the feeling of her hand.

"Yes," Claire laughed, "It was oddly sweet."

"I was trying to defend you, actually. Just to make us even after you tried to take the heat off of me about that screw."

"You're right, you are generous." Her fingers softly dragged along his inches.

Claire never knew that the skin of boy parts were so soft, John was hard, no doubt but she didn't know what the surface was like. The idea of this used to disgust her, just like when she first explored herself with the help of a mirror and her fingers, she was nearly repulsed by the strange view between her thighs. John seemed to love that area though, touching her with movements nearly magical. Now the idea of her fingers wrapped around him or her lips feeding and tongue licking him wasn't so distasteful.

"This would be easier without our underwear, Sweets," John stated as he removed his hands from hot pink, causing her to softly whimper. "Don't worry, I'm not going to stop touching you tonight."

"Good," Claire squirmed as John shifted, lifting her lower half so he could pull the only piece of fabric left on her.

"So fucking gorgeous." 

Claire laughed nervously, watching him take his boxers off. "Stop it, I'm just plain."

"No, you're not" John lowered his lips to her hips, "You're absolutely lovely."

John's tone was joking but Claire could tell he was being honest. She knew that his humour often reflected not only his opinion but also the truth. His face then dipped between her thighs.

"John, you don't have to do that." Claire's fingers pushed his hair out of her face.

"You think I don't want to?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure I'm very sexy down there."

"Cherry, I've thought about going down on you since you said the word sushi. You don't even need to try to be sexy, you just are, every part of you."

Claire couldn't protest; she could only respond with a whine and a movement of her leg upon John's shoulder. The way his lips, tongue, and fingers moved must have been a mirror of heaven, the inner workings of God and a finesse of passion. Nothing so often perceived as dirty has ever felt so damn pure. Sensation met all forms of desire in that moment for Claire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I'm not too happy with the ending of this story but I had no idea what to do otherwise.
> 
> \- Overall, this is far from being on my favorite works, I'm still practicing traditional writing so forgive my abilities

**Author's Note:**

> \- of all the gin joints is a reference to the movie Casablanca
> 
> \- I have two other chapters of this planned but I'm not sure I'll be posting them


End file.
